Misguided pranks
by Cavern of memories
Summary: Boredom and Spinner are never a good mix. However one prank to many however mayy cuase the team to take action. Oneshot.


**Battle Force 5 Misguided pranks **

**Disclaimer I do not own the Characters of Battle Force 5 since they are the intellectual copyright to Mattel and Nerd crops. Hot wheels belong to Mattel. I own nothing.  
><strong>

**A/N Let's see this is my very first Battle Force 5 fanfiction where that the idea of the Cortez brothers would be something that I could see happening Spinner as he goes on to prank the whole team. AJ and Tezz are in this story. This is one of those ideas that have been in my head for a long time and that I've decided to get this oneshot down before I lose track of it.  
><strong>

It was often said that the origin of all pranks, no matter how big or small which seldom occurs with well meant intentions, it was always the cause of boredom that resulted in these kind of pranks. Such was the case with Spinner Cortez. Spinner let out a low sigh reclining on the couch his left leg dangled over the edge of the settee in a lazy manner. The problem was that it the last two weeks had been silent. No reports of the Vandals converging onto Battle Zones seeking the battle keys to luanch an attack onto Earth. Zemerik and Zug were still in hiding from the Red Sentients so it removed them from the threat list. Strangely enough there had been no attacks, or sightings of Krytus and the Red Sentient five. All of this had resulted in a bored team of teenagers with nothing better to do."Man this is boring. There's nothing to do and I thought that Krytus would be the last guy that you'd except that takes vacations." Spinner muttered to himself. "They probably got lost or something, the Multiverse is a big place." Sherman replied to his brother's question.

Krytus literally could feel his blood, (well if he had blood) it literally would be boiling, his burning yellow eyes were turned upwards looking up at the large over head jagged rock clearing, blazing eyes were fixed on the sign that was the source of his anger. The wooden sign that hung oh so innocently on the wall, not to far off from the ground.

Lost so very very lost. This is not the way to Earth! Read a map you stupid said little energy being. You idiot! The sign proclaimed, for it was a inanimate object, Krytus let out a inhuman roar of anger, the yellow blade appeared from his arm, slicing the sign into two fragments. Kytren turned his head away from his enraged leader, the ghost of a smirk on his face.

"This is all your fault." Kytern let out a low hiss his eyes narrowing, registering in his leader's accusation. "You're supposed to be the scout. It's not yout job to fall for these pathetic Earth Holidays, such as this, day when the humans make fools out of themselves." Krytus took a step forward his eyes blazing.

"I told you not to go that way. It's not my fault, besides every Red Sentient before they were frozen, knew that you had half of a mind functioning anyway." Kytern responded. He barely heard the enraged yell emitting from Krytus' throat, the larger of the two Red Sentients lunged at the scout of the Red Sentient five the birds, nesting on the ledges flew away squwaking their displeasure at the disturbance.

"Well the Buster could use an oil check." Sherman said his brain trying with ways to keep his older brother amused. It wasn't a easy feat since Spinner's attention span wasn't the greatest in the world.

"I already did that." Spinner replied.

"How about two player on Slug bots four?" Shermann asked again with a trace of hopefulness in his tone.

"Nah lost to Tezz fifty times tonight." Spinner said with annoyance to his tone. "The guy's gotta be cheating. I wouldn't put it past him." Spinner replied back jealously in his tone.

The silence fell between them as Spinner sat up a excited gleam in his eyes appeared right at that instant. "Aw man I almost forgot! It's April Fool's day!" Spinner exclaimed his tone excited. Shermann glanced up at the clock, having gone ten past midnight. "No not this year Spinner I promised Vert that you wouldn't pull any pranks on any one like last year." Sherman said.

"Name one prank that annoyed someone." Spinner challenged Sherman.

"Well there was the Helium in Tezz's room prank."

"Oh yeah that was classic. His voice was squeaky for a good forty eight hours."

"Let's see you poured squid goo all over the Saber."

"Oh yeah that was classic! I'll never forget the look on his face!" Spinner replied.

The silence between the twins fell until Spinner began to cackle. "I'm serious Spinner! Vert said that if you pranked him one more time, they'll all find a way to strike back!" Sherman said. "Oh no its not just Vert this time, I'm planning to prank all of the team!" Spinner let out a low insane cackle. Sherman shivered at the high pitchedness of his older sibling's cackle. "I'm really not going to like where this is going." Sherrman said.

Vert's room

The door slowly opened Spinner made sure that no light from the hallway filtered into the room which Sherman closed the door, Spinner's gaze fell onto the sleeping form of Vert, the blonde's eyes were closed and his slumber was deep, Spinner could tell. It was a rare sight to see their leader of the team relaxed like this. When he wasn't fighting Vandals or the Sark.

"Spin are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean won't Vert be angry if we pull this off somehow?" Spinner rolled his eyes as that it was like Sherman to chicken out right when they were this close to doing it the ultimate prank, sure it would land them in trouble with Vert and the whole team that was for sure, but a opportunity like this didn't come along every day and Spinner was never one to pass up the opportunity. Vert still lay sleeping in front of them, showing no sign that their whsipered debate would cause him to wake up.

"Nah you worry to much." Spinner whispered leaning down the smirk on his face the marker pen inches away from the young man's fair skin.

Agura's room

"No not, Agura Spinner. This is a bad idea." Sherman protested his eyes glued onto the still form of Agura who was lying on her front her head angled of to the side. "Relax Agura says she has five brothers. Stuff like this probably happens to her all the time." Spinner whispered remembering to keep his voice low. "Yeah but, she's the only girl here." Sherman whispered back sighing at the unfairness of it all.

Tezz's room.

"No, now you're going to far." Shermann whispered angrily. Spinner was holding back the chuckles his attention and focus was focused on the can of whipped cream as he sprayed it into the plam of Tezz's upturned hand. "Oh man this is the one of the most oldest and classic pranks in the book." Spinner whispered back. "Don't you need to tickle his nose or something? Shermann whispered back. "I've thought of that." Spinner said pointing upwards with eye

A.J.'s room

"What has A.J. ever done to us?" Shermann asked watching his brother setting up the air horn, his smile was growing ever wider. "Nothing. Its too funny to not to ignore this prank." Spinner whispered back getting tired of the whispering. "A.J.'s gonna get such a wake up call." Spinner chortled dragging his unwilling accomplice along with him.

Stanfords' room.

Spinner and Sherman paused their eyes fixed on the bucket of ice cold water that was hanging above Stanford's bed his arms wrapped around a teddy bear his chest rose and fell with every breath. All around the bed were mouse traps all lined up with pieces of pyrite. "Uhhh yeah I think that nothing needs to be done here." Spinner whispered causing Sherman to breathe in relief.

Zoom's room.

Sherman et out a low sigh, his eyes fixed onto Spinner as he was cackling to himself setting down the last banana peel on the ground, the peels formed a path, leading to a small tub that was filled with oatmeal and feathers. "Okay now that is just cruel Spinner." Sherman whispered as Spinner let out a low cackle, palcing the last of the peels onto the floor.

"Okay that's all of 'em. Now to sit back and wait." Spinner replied a evil gleam in his eyes.

Next day

Vert let out a low yawn stretching out each of his limbs hearing the joints click he got out of bed and stumbled over to the mirror his brain was half awake struggling to shake away the last traces of sleep. He froze in shock as his reflection stated back at him in shock his blue eyes narrowed: scribbled all over his face were spiralsjust over his eyes,a mustache drawn underneath his nose. "Spinner!" Vert yelled he only knew of one person that could've done this as he stormed away anger in his eyes.

Even with her brain still half asleep Agura's hunter instincts took over as she twisted her arms around over her shoulder blades to try and reach the note that she knew was stuck to her back, her fingers reached up towards it as she ripped it away form her back.

"Vert and Agura sitting in a tree K- i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love, then comes marriage, that if Agura can pry Vert away from the Saber."" the blush was hidden beneath Agura's dark skin. She crumpled it up and threw it off to the trashbin. . "Spinner when I get my hands on you." Agura let the threat hang in the air, storming out of her room her fists clenched.

The alarm went of, causing Tezz to stir feeling a odd itching sensation brushing his nose. He lifted a hand to swat at the source of the annoyance, unaware of the white substance otherwise known as whipping cream smashed into his face causing him to leap up startled. "Agh! What the?" Tezz carefully ran a finger along his face licking the white substance of it with his tonuge. "This is pressurezied dairy topping whipped to its maximum fluffiness. Also known as whipped cream." Tezz felt the scwol come to his face. "Spinner of all the immature and ridicolous pranks it had to be the oldest one in the book!" Tezz snarled.

The loud blaring echoed of in A.J.'s ear startling the Canadian out of his bed. "Geez! man that's some wake up call eh?" A.J. said to himself looking at the airhorn that was positioned right next to his bed the small grin on his face.

Stanford staggered out of his room his normally moahwked hair style was plastered down over his face, his fingers and toes had been ensnared by mousetraps his fingers held onto the pieces of pyrite his eyes were narrowed. "When I get my hands on that insufferable little peasant he will suffer for this!" Stanfrod hissed in rage as Zoom staggered out covered in oatmeal and feathers stuck to him.

"Yeah no kidding! That was not cool!" Zoom protested, soon they ran into Vert, Agura, Tezz and A.J. (who were all angry with the exclusion of A.J.) they weren't in their best mood in the morning.

"Look me! I'm soaked! and I just put this hair gel in! Now my fauhawk's ruined!" Stanford protested. "We have to teach Spinner a lesson." Agura added in as Vert smiled. "His pranking is out of hand and I think that I have a way to deal with it." Vert said to his team, having them huddle together in a circle their arms over each other's shoulders.

That night Sherman paused opening the door to the room in which he and Spinner shared, the low snores that emitted from Spinner could be heard as all seven of them smiled at each other. "I honestly did try to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen." Sherman said as Vert placed a hand on the shoulder. "It's not your fault Sherman. It'll go without a hitch trust me." Vert said pointing two of his fingers forward, Zoom and A.J. raced forward towards Spinner the small smile on their faces.

The sun rose high in the sky as Spinner heard the sound of laughing, feeling the rough tarmac agaisnt the surface of his skin, he yanwed becoming aware of the laughter, he saw Grace and a few customers pointing and laughing at him. "Spinner I think that you forgot your clothes." Grace said as Spinner looked down to see himself clad in his boxers adorned with polka dots, letting out a shriek of embrassament his hands over them. "Stop luaghing! It's not funny!" Spinner yelled anger in his tone face flushed with anger.

"Oh I think that it's highly amusing." Tezz called out with a smirk on his face, as Agura, Zoom and Stanford were pointing and laughing at him, for A.J. held up the bag which contained Spinner's clothing. Vert stood of to one side, arms folded a small smile on his face. "Give me back my clothes you guys! Spinner yelled in anger. "Only if you agree to stop pranking us. Only then you'll get your clothes back and then we're even." Vert called out to him the smile on his face. It had all been to easy stripping Spinner down to his boxers and then at six thirty am, leave him in the car park of Zeke's diner, where the red eye morning express customers would have a special surpise for them.

"Sheriff Johnson's coming this way!" Sherman called out as Spinner's face paled. The sheriff wasn't a big fan of all eight of them especially Stanford and Spinner knew that the sheriff would be especially grouchy if he hadn't his morning coffee yet.

"Yes! Okay I won't prank you guys anymore! Cross my heart and hope to die!" Spinner yelled as A.J. shrugged. "What the heck I believe the dude." Tezz rolled his eyes and thew the bag containing Spinner's clothes at him. "It was pleasure doing business with you!" Spinner ignored the jab running into the diner to change into his clothes.

Later that evening Spinner sighed in annoyance sitting down onto the ground, looking at the race track which he used to race on with the other teammates he picked up a small round stone throwing it onto the track, he'd avoided the rest of his so called "friends" especially Sherman which he became convicned, Sherman had ratted him out to the rest of the team.

"Oh come on bro. It was a few harmless pranks." Spinner said to himself his eyes fixed on his hands. "Agh okay so maybe, maybe they got a little out of hand and so I got carried away and I'm sorry for dragging Sherman into this mess." Spinner added in his tone dejected. The rest of the team seemed to have vanished, persumbaly having gone to the diner and leaving him on his own for the first time. "That's all we needed to hear." Spinner whirled around to see Vert, Agura, Tezz, Sherman, Stanford, Zoom and A.J. all standing there.

"You were here? I thought that you'd all left!" Spinner said his tone showing a hint of sadness. "It was a tempting notion." Stanford turned to narrow his eyes at the rest of the team. "We all took a vote and we outvoted him." Agura said with a hint of pride in her voice. Sherman stepped forward unaware of the rest of them as he felt Spinner hug him. "Bro never again will I ever prank anyone on this team again." Spinner whimpered, his eyes went big giving them all the puppy dog look, his face the utter image of sadness.

"We wish to make an apology as well. We were all fed up and we came to the logical conclsion that we had two alternatives." Tezz paused the Russian lost in thought. "One was to lock you in your room and throw away the key or go through with Vert's prank." Tezz explained it to him.

"I'll make sure that you won't. I can only hope that you've learnt your lesson." Sherman added in seriosuly seeing the rapid head nod. "There's only one thing that is confuses me." Tezz added in confusion on his face. "Sherman claims that Stanford's room was already rigged for a prank and if Spinner didn't do it who did?" Tezz asked. Stanford held the small gold nuggets in his hands. "It doesn't matter, for at least I found some gold in my room. Sure they were attached to mousetraps, that doesn't matter, I'm even richer then I was before!" In all of his glee Stanford failed to notice the small smirk on Tezz's face. "Stanford I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that's pyrite you have in your hands. A small rock which has led many to jump the gold seeking gun in many cases, when its been discovered." Stanford's face fell at the news.

"Wait so this Pyrite that I'm holding is actually..." Stanford trailed of. " Pyrite's also known as fools gold eh. Aw sweet I remember a April fools' day where Vert we found some Pyrite and we.." AJ began, causing Vert to chuckle "We took the Pyrite to school and poured it all over our English teacher's desk." Vert said with a smile.

"Yeah and then Mr. Knight came in and ran round the school, screaming that he was rich and he got fired the same day." AJ said the two of them laughed, the laughter was spreading around the team, even Tezz allowed himsedl to emit a low chuckle. Zoom cleared his throat, brown eyes were fixed onto Stanford.

"Oh that was me." Zoom said Stanford turned over his fists were clenched. "You of all the tricking royalty like a common court jester How dare you! Stanford ranted.

Stanford paused in his rant to take a cleansing breath. Zoom turned on his heels and broke into a run with Stanford hot on his tail, his face was flushed in anger. "Pick those knees up Stanford! You'll be worn out eventually! " AJ called out hearing some small chuckles escape their throats. "Guess its not just Spinner who needs to knock it off with the pranks." Aguara added in. True to AJ's prediction Stanford became worn out and tired. Stanford climbed into Reverb, only to see Zoom's grin om his face.

Spinner sighed. "You know come to think of it, we noticed that Tezz vansihed a couple of nights ago. So Tezz where was it that you were heading off to alone?" Spinner all eyes were on the Russian who had a small smirk on his face setting up a machine, that greatly resembled a laptop computer. "Actually I went onto a cliff battle zone to conduct a experiment. This is a interdimensional matter televiewer." Tezz said taking pride in his invention. "So what does that even mean?" A.J. asled his tone showed that he was confused. "To put it simply its like a interdimensional television, whoever is in the Multiverse we can see them,but they can't see us." Sherman relplied answering the Canadian's question.

"So who were the subjects for your experiment?" Vert asked, Tezz smirked and jerked a thumb at the screen, which flickered on at that moment as the rest of the team gathered around the large screen. "Get him Krytus!" Make that fool suffer"! Kyburi, Kryosos and Krylox had formed a semicircle around Krytus and Kytern in which the former was pulling hard onto Kytern's leg, cuasing the scout to scream and writhe about in pain and anger. The other three members of the Red Sentient five were jumping up and down paractially encouraging the fight. "Blimey! They really are like a drunken mob!" Stanford exclaimed in shock. "So they were the subjects for your experiment?" Agura asked, with a small smile on her face.

"Of course they were. I wanted to play a prank on them, by planting a malfunctioning GPS system in Kytern's vehicle and the sign was a nice finishing touch." Tezz replied unable to keep the smugness out of his voice allowing the team to break into laughter. Spinner looked around at his friends. He was lucky to have these guys as his friends. Sure they all had their ups and downs, in the end it didn't matter they were still a team. "Let's hit Zeke's guys." Vert said, as all of the team cheered and followed him.

"Oh and since Stanford was the last person on the team to get pranked he's the dude that's paying!" Zoom crowed A.J., Agura, Spinner, Vert and Sherman could be heard cheering to Vert's statement. Spinner chuckled. "Yeah it's good to be a part of this team." Spinner said to himself climbing into the back of the Buster.

"I NEVER AGREED TO THAT! GET BACK HERE! Stanford protested watching the six other vehicles pulling away in a dust cloud. " They're all peasants all of them." Stanford muttered to himself, backing Reverb out of the driveway heading after them as all of the team headed to Zeke's diner.

**A/N Well that concludes my first Battle Force five fanfiction. Also a note on Pyrite. Pyrite is most commonly referred to as fool's gold, due to its gold coloration and resemblance to gold itself which can lead many people to beleiving that it is actual gold. Also seemed like a good idea to use Pyrite to use in Zoom's prank agaisnt Stanford because personally some of the most embrassing things that happen to him. One more thing, the little side plot with the Red Sentients lost , I thought that it would be a little humourous sub plot.  
><strong>

** For now that's a wrap everybody, so read, enjoy and leave reviews.  
><strong>


End file.
